


sitting close to sweetness

by crossbelladonna



Series: cream puffs and carnations; [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff tbh, M/M, broken hearted makki, matsuhanaweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossbelladonna/pseuds/crossbelladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 & 3 #matsuhanaweek (two chapters)<br/><b>Cream Puffs</b> // In The Background<br/>Tattoos and Flower Shops // <b>Coffee Shop</b></p><p>Matsukawa nods, eyeing Hanamaki as he approaches. The eyebags under his eyes seem more prominent and he’s even paler than usual.<br/>“What’s up with you?” Matsukawa asks him, genuinely worried despite the fact he doesn’t sound like he cares.<br/>“Nothing, Issei. Don’t bother me.” Hanamaki grumbles and walks past him, getting out of the kitchen in a flurry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. but i can't help...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [love me like you do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555524) by [crossbelladonna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossbelladonna/pseuds/crossbelladonna). 



> related to my multichaptered fic [love me like you do](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3555524/chapters/7829609) TuT though this is pretty much a standalone you can read that fic too if you want!

The wind chimes tinkle as someone enters the café and from the counter, amidst the sound of soft laughter and the clinks of plates and mugs, Matsukawa can hear Kindaichi’s bright greeting of,

“Welcome to Blue Leaf Café! What can I help you with today?”

On the other side of him, there’s Oikawa entertaining a gaggle of girls, winking at them flirtatiously like the mascot he is as they shyly hide their smiles and giggling. Oikawa’s pretty much himself again these days though he still complains about the sleepless nights and if Matsukawa had known better, what with Oikawa eyeing the particular seat by the door, he’s obviously waiting for that favorite customer of his.

Generally, it’s been pretty calm, the usual run in the café wherein everyone is satisfied and happy. Matsukawa, as he lolls by the cashier, can tell it’s a good day for business.

Save for the sounds of the clanging of the pots and pans going on from behind him in the kitchen, Matsukawa forces a smile as he faces customers, trying to belatedly ignore all the raucous noise. He’s pretty sure though the customers, from where they’re seated anyway, wouldn’t be able to hear the disturbing, clearly hateful noise which has been going on the entire morning.

“Oh boy, that sure is something in the kitchen,” Kindaichi comments as he approaches the counter with an order.

Matsukawa smirks.

“He’s going through something I guess,”

“Shouldn’t we do something?” Kindaichi suggests nervously. At least  _someone_  in this place has the audacity to worry.

Before Matsukawa can open his mouth though, Kunimi answers ahead of him, handing to Kindaichi the latte on the order.

“Better that…you know…someone here talk to him,” Kunimi says with a hint of the smartass tone he always puts when he’s trying to call out on someone. “Someone who knows him better than anyone else here. Someone who’s his close friend. Someone whose cashier counter duty is ending anyway and has been pinning over his manager for several years.”

All the time Kunimi is talking, his staring dead straight down as though he didn’t completely scalp Matsukawa or anything. Matsukawa blinks, unperturbed.

“Well,” he says.

Kindaichi balances the tray on his hand, trembling slightly and he looks at Kunimi in disapproval.

“ _Kunimi_ ,” he says, a usual everyday phrase. Kunimi just shrugs, still looking at the ground as though the tiles are fascinating.

And then there’s the sound of glass breaking, loud enough that some customers seated close to the counter look up in bewilderment. Kindaichi makes a run for it, getting to the customer he was entertaining earlier.

Matsukawa lets out a breath, scratching the back of his neck and stepping back from the cashier.

“Alright, I’ll do it,” he says and Kunimi finally looks up, smiling slightly, approvingly.

Kunimi steps in front of the cashier now, taking his place and he gives Matsukawa one last smirk.

“Tame the beast, Matsukawa-san,” Kunimi says.

Matsukawa scoffs. “I doubt it,” and then he walks off to the kitchen door and is met with a rather bizarre sight when he opens the door.

He leans on the door jamb as he watches Hanamaki fuss over a glass bowl he had dropped earlier. He’s carrying a broom in one hand, a dustpan in the other, frowning determinedly as he sweeps.

“Hanamaki-san,” Watari appears beside him, looking worried. The front of his apron is almost entirely covered in flour. “Let me help…”

Hanamaki grunts determinedly.

“No, no let me do this. Sometimes you gotta do things for yourself, Watari, you don’t need other people, you gotta realize that,”

Matsukawa snorts.

That gets Hanamaki to notice him immediately. His gaze, so intense and bright, snaps towards Matsukawa’s direction and there’s clearly surprise there for just a second before he goes back to being on a rant.

“What are you snorting for huh? Don’t you have duty?” Hanamaki demands and while he’s distracted, Watari politely takes the broom and dustpan from him before he can hurt himself.

Matsukawa doesn’t move from his spot. He merely grins and cocks his head.

“Yes but it’s already Kunimi’s turn,” Matsukawa explains.

Hanamaki, already forgetting his plight to cleaning glass shards, walks toward him with a suspicious glance.

And then he relaxes. “Oh. Well, okay,”

Matsukawa nods, eyeing Hanamaki as he approaches. The eyebags under his eyes seem more prominent and he’s even paler than usual.

“What’s up with you?” Matsukawa asks him, genuinely worried despite the fact he doesn’t sound like he cares.

“Nothing, Issei. Don’t bother me.” Hanamaki grumbles and walks past him, getting out of the kitchen in a flurry.

Matsukawa raises his eyebrows, surprised and he looks over to Watari who has just finished sweeping.

“What’s gotten into him?” Matsukawa asks him, puzzled.

The other two cooks in the kitchen, along with Watari, glances up at him, eyes wide.  _Don’t ask_ is clearly communicated here before moving on and getting back to their work.

“Er,” Watari says. “We think his girlfriend broke up with him.” He adds quietly.

Matsukawa feels a jolt in his chest and really, this is inappropriate. He should be feeling sorry for him, sympathetic. There’s no need to be so—

“Is that right?” Matsukawa asks, too quickly than normal.

—full of anticipation.

“Watari,  _shh!_ ”

“He might hear you!” The others hush and Watari looks immediately apologetic.

“Yeah, I think I’m right though,” Watari says.

“Matsukawa-san,” One of the cooks says. “He’s been saying things like, ‘We’re better off alone, we don’t need anyone else but food’—”

“And he’s been treating the kitchenware harshly!” The other says. “He’s the one who keeps going on about how we should take care of the kitchenware like our firstborn child!”

“Oh, boy,” Matsukawa says under his breath and he straightens up, hands in his pockets. “I’ll try to talk to him.”

There’s a sudden relaxed air released from the tension that Matsukawa didn’t realize was present in the room.

“Thanks, Matsukawa-san,” Watari says gratefully, beaming.

 _Ah yes._  Matsukawa smiles at them crookedly before going out.

He finds Hanamaki wiping the mugs with intense concentration and he’s glaring at the pastry display with unnecessary force probably enough to deflate the cream puffs.

Matsukawa walks towards him casually and courteously, he takes the mug in Hanamaki’s hands that he’s been absentmindedly wiping for a straight minute.

The movement startles Hanamaki though and eyes wide, he turns and sees Matsukawa looking down at him.

“It was clean enough,” Matsukawa reasons, setting the mug on the shelf.

Hanamaki frowns just a bit and then moves on to another mug.

“Whatever, jerk.”

Matsukawa takes a clean towel from the drawers and starts helping him with the mugs.

“So,” Matsukawa says. “Bet you cream puffs I can tell what’s wrong,”

Hanamaki snorts. “You can’t bribe me.”

“That’s why I said bet, not bribe.”

“Ugh,”

“Can I though?” Matsukawa grins.

Hanamaki looks reluctant. But then, “What’s the bet?”

“I make three guesses what it is and if I get it right you owe me cream puffs.”

Hanamaki elbows him and Matsukawa laughs.

“That’s not fair, Issei,” Hanamaki says gravely.

“That’s why it’s a bet,” Matsukawa chortles.

It makes Hanamaki grumble even more. “Alright, fine.”

Matsukawa smirks and pretends to think about it for more than five seconds.

“Hmm, okay one, your cat ate your goldfish,”

Hanamaki smiles amusedly, and it’s obviously wrong but he’s smiling anyway and that’s really the point of this. Matsukawa’s thoughts flicker between  _Nice, good going_  and  _Oh god he’s really—_ before he has to stop himself right there.

“Two, your cat died.”

This time, Hanamaki breaks into ludicrous laughter, smacking Matsukawa on the shoulder playfully. Nice. This is definitely good but then he’s got only one guess left and that’s for the real thing. Matsukawa waits until Hanamaki’s brief laughter has subsided, also making sure he’s not holding anything breakable when he says, “Third, your girlfriend broke up with you.”

Hanamaki’s hand, reaching out to take another mug for drying, stops mid-reach. He seems to stop breathing for a moment, trying to take in Matsukawa’s guess and Matsukawa peers at his face discreetly to make sure he’s still alive but Hanamaki’s expression is blank.

Finally, Hanamaki makes a face and takes the mug into his hand.

“Well that escalated quickly,” he says.

Matsukawa tilts his head and sets a mug down.

“But I’m right.”

Hanamaki sighs and doesn’t say anything else. He doesn’t seem to have any intentions of throwing the mug in his hands so Matsukawa relaxes.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” he tells Hanamaki quietly.

Hanamaki snorts, surprising Matsukawa.

“You still want to know anyway.”

Matsukawa grins. “Of course. That’s me being nosy but I’m not forcing you.”

Hanamaki grimaces. “And now I owe you cream puffs. You don’t even  _like_  cream puffs.”

“Excuse you, I do like them. I just never get to eat them because you always inhale it before I can pop one in my mouth,”

Hanamaki smacks him again and Matsukawa laughs.

“Matsukawa-san,”

Matsukawa and Hanamaki’s snickering cuts off abruptly and they both look at the other side of the counter where Yahaba is peering at them.

“Hmm?” Matsukawa hums.

Yahaba points over his shoulder.

“Table two is asking for you,” he says and then leaves.

This doesn’t really happen a lot, customers asking for specific waiters as though Matsukawa works at a butler café. Though when it  _does_  happen, Hanamaki allows it most of the time, usually because Oikawa’s always the victim in this and he gets a lot of tips.

Still, doesn’t mean the others can’t get their time to shine.

Matsukawa sets the towel down and nods to Hanamaki.

“Right, later,” he says, adjusting his apron before he leaves, meeting Oikawa who’s now working towards the counter.

Hanamaki watches Matsukawa leave, immediately replaced by Oikawa’s threatening presence. Hanamaki loves to arrange the café’s tea bags while Oikawa looks at him interestedly as the order is being processed by Kunimi.

Finally, Hanamaki’s had it.

“What are you staring at?” Hanamaki grumbles.

Oikawa smiles sweetly. “I saw Mattsun over there~”

“Yeah, same. Anyone in a mile radius who can hear can.”

Oikawa pouts. “Don’t be like that, Makki, I’m being nice.”

“Where’s that favorite customer of yours anyways, hmm? The one who lets you bother him?”

Oikawa smiles again, slyly this time.

“Heh, changing the subject hmm? Why don’t we talk about Mattsun?”

Oikawa eyes the table Matsukawa’s entertaining as though this is some sort of conspiracy. Hanamaki looks the same way and watches as Matsukawa returns a smile and a laugh and Hanamaki’s cheeks burn like they always do. He hates it, He hates it, he hates it he hates—

Hanamaki looks away, back at the tea bags who are friendlier company, and sighs.

“Not everyone can have decent love lives, Oikawa.”

He doesn’t even know why he said that crap. He, who had just suffered a major heartbreak, is starting to spout some shoujo bullshit it’s  _annoying._  He doesn’t realize he said something so embarrassing too until Oikawa, surprise making his eyebrows rise, comments, “Oh? But I never said anything about love lives.”

Hanamaki nearly chokes on his own spit if it weren’t for Kunimi, sweet evil child Kunimi who taps on Oikawa’s shoulder to get his attention and says, “Order up, Oikawa-san,”

Oikawa smiles, sends a meaningful look towards Hanamaki which he despises immediately.

“That’s great, Kunimi-chan,” Oikawa tells Kunimi who nods solemnly, as he balances a tray in one hand. “Think about it, Makki~” he says to Hanamaki, as though an afterthought before strutting away.

Hanamaki grits his teeth, looking at Matsukawa again. He still has a small smile on his lips that Hanamaki can’t help but stare at so much he actually rips one tea bag he’s handling from being very absentminded.

Think about it? Think about  _what_  though? He has a lot to think about; deleting the ex-girlfriend’s number, her texts, how life is boring in general and how he should cope with being salty and bitter when it comes to feelings. Issei will live, he—

Matsukawa somehow feels Hanamaki’s gaze because he blinks and turns his eyes, locking eye contact with Hanamaki. Hanamaki, on the other hand, freezes and Matsukawa raises an eyebrow.

Hanamaki looks away, fumbling over the torn tea bag, cheeks on fire.

Oh he’ll think about it, alright.


	2. ...falling in love with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matsukawa looks thoughtful. “Okay. Stop glaring at the register, hmm?” And then he gives Hanamaki’s hair a ruffle.  
> The action seems to surprise them both; Matsukawa’s blinking away what did I do? in his head and he removes his hand at once.  
> Hanamaki’s eyes are just widening when Matsukawa steps back, smiles and leaves hastily.  
> Oh.

What’s so great about Matsukawa anyway? He’s too tall, eyebrows like caterpillars, he smirks too much, his apron rides lower down his hips than intended and he doesn’t even  _bother_  and his undercut—well okay that one looks pretty nice and he normally takes off the four piercings he has on one ear, two in the other when working though he puts them back on when he goes home and—

Hanamaki’s lost track of his negative comments. He has to start again he shouldn’t be thinking about this too hard. He grinds his teeth and focuses on the cash register in front of him instead, trying to avoid invasive thoughts. Matsukawa is on kitchen duty at the moment, Hanamaki’s only salvation, and he’s only telling himself ten times a minute that he knows about Matsukawa’s rounds because he’s the boss.

Besides! This shouldn’t be some problem; after all they’re close because they went to school together. Graduated university at the same time, apartments close enough that they go home together almost every night…and Hanamaki’s his manager it’s a normal thing…really.

Fucking hell.

Wasn’t there some unspoken rule to have like, a few days or weeks space after a breakup before seeing someone else? Unless if like…you already  _have_  someone else even before…maybe that’s it. This breakup business is getting Hanamaki delusional. Will he be crazy by the end of the month? Who will run the café? Maybe Ayame will laugh at his funeral…

“Makki,”

Hanamaki nearly jumps out of his skin.

“CHRIST ON A BIKE—” he shouts and swiftly turns and nearly bumps his forehead on Matsukawa’s nose. Heart thumping at a racing car pace, Hanamaki scowls.

“Issei, you  _jerk_.”

Matsukawa raises his eyebrows, amused.

“What did I do? You’re the one here glaring at the cash register so hard. You’re going to scare customers away.”

Had he been glaring? Huh. He should really fix this. Hanamaki sorts his expression out to something he thinks is calm and collected.

“What do you want anyway?” he asks Matsukawa.

“The master key. Yahaba accidentally set the vault on the pantry door.”

Hanamaki blinks.

“Oh, it’s in my office. You can go get it.”

Matsukawa looks thoughtful. “Okay. Stop glaring at the register, hmm?” And then he gives Hanamaki’s hair a ruffle.

The action seems to surprise them both; Matsukawa’s blinking away  _what did I do?_  in his head and he removes his hand at once.

Hanamaki’s eyes are just widening when Matsukawa steps back, smiles and leaves hastily.

Oh.

 

“Hmm, no, no wait I think I’ll go with the vanilla bean latte instead, what do you think?” The woman standing at the other side of the register suggests, humming as she thinks.

Hanamaki’s smile is starting to look stiff. He’s known for being a patient person. Really, he’s a pro at handling problematic people usually in the form of customers who can’t decide what they want just as they are ordering. Sometimes, you just had enough.

This woman’s been flitting over menu choices one by one and it’s probably close to ten minutes now and there’s already a queue forming too though they haven’t seem to have noticed yet how long this is taking.

“That would be great, too, ma’am,” Hanamaki says, still smiling. A pro. “I’ve also  _already_  recommended our top three bestsellers and probably—”

The woman scowls and tilts her head.

“What were those again?”

There’s a nerve throbbing in Hanamaki’s temple and he’s trying his best to keep his voice even.

“W-Well, there’s the blueberry cheesecake frappe—”

The woman straightens up, face brightening and she cuts Hanamaki short.

“You know what, I’ll just have a drip to go,” she says, smiling as though she hasn’t been eyeing each item on the menu painstakingly.

Hanamaki wants to kick something. Preferably something soft. Maybe he’ll just aim a kick at the tissue boxes underneath the counter but that’s unhygienic. Besides, he’s a pro after all. He barely gets a word out when someone else does it for him though.

“Here you are, a drip to go.”

And suddenly there’s a tall frame leaning over him, handing the woman her order and nudging Hanamaki discreetly to punch it in the register, at the same time preventing the foreseeable kicking-the-tissues and saying anything debilitating.

So Hanamaki does his job and easily, smiles less stiff now.

“Have a good afternoon,” Hanamaki says as the woman finally leaves and another customer walks up.

Hanamaki takes it easier. More now that Matsukawa is glancing at him now and again, checking to see if there are any more problematic customers he can help deal with. Hanamaki thinks it’s really kind of him really…well it  _is_  his job isn’t it? Really…

(How long has he been doing that?)

 

Hanamaki’s still thinking about it even when they’re already closing the café. The younger ones and the part-timers have left ahead and Hanamaki, Matsukawa and Oikawa are the only ones around who remained.

Hanamaki’s at the counter, Matsukawa sitting beside him, accounting today’s revenue.

“You can leave, Oikawa, really.” Hanamaki tells Oikawa who’s sitting at a table near the counter. He looks as though he’s itching to leave anyway.

Oikawa lolls his head back to look at Hanamaki. He’s grinning mischievously.

“But I don’t want to miss it,” he says.

Hanamaki’s eyes narrow suspiciously.

“What?”

“Or you can just leave,” Matsukawa suggests, not looking up.

“Yes, you can leave.” Hanamaki echoes.

“But  _Makki_ …” Oikawa whines. Jesus. Someone else can deal with this crap. Hanamaki’s sure though he can’t remember. He doesn’t have time to remember either because Oikawa looks at him meaningfully.

And then eyes Matsukawa really fast and back at Hanamaki again.

Quick as flash, Hanamaki grabs a handful of tissues underneath the counter, crumples it in his hand and throws it at Oikawa. Oikawa leaps out of his chair, laughing as he dodges the poorly done projectiles.

“You have thirty seconds to leave before I kick your ass,” Hanamaki deadpans and beside him, Matsukawa snickers.

Oikawa doesn’t need to be told twice. He grabs his bag, albeit still with that teasing smile and makes a run for it with a quick, “BYE MAKKI! BYE MATTSUN!”

When he disappears, Hanamaki leans on the cash register, exhausted.

“He’s an idiot,” he mumbles.

Matsukawa clicks his pen and closes the accounting notebook and smirks.

“What did you expect anyway?” he glances at Hanamaki for a bit before he stands. “Hey, you’re tired. We should go.”

Hanamaki is more than willing to oblige.

 

They’re rounding up a corner when Hanamaki remembers. He grabs the back of Matsukawa’s coat, pulling him back beside him as he’s a few steps ahead of Hanamaki.

Matsukawa raises an eyebrow at him, puzzled.

“What is it? Did you leave something?”

Hanamaki rolls his eyes. “No. I owe you cream puffs remember?”

Matsukawa blinks. “Oh. Yeah but…” he rubs the back of his neck but he’s smiling slightly. “You don’t have to do it  _immediately_  you know,”

Hanamaki shakes his head stubbornly.

“I’ll forget. Come on, let’s go,” he pulls Matsukawa by the arm as he talks, dragging him towards the opposite direction of the road, towards the patisserie they always visit at times.

Matsukawa sighs, gives in and lets himself be dragged along.

They make it to the entrance when Matsukawa’s phone starts ringing.

“Hmm, it’s my sister,” Matsukawa says when he checks. “You can go in ahead, I’ll just get this.” He tells Hanamaki.

“Oh, no it’s alright, I’ll wait for you,” Hanamaki says and Matsukawa grins, appreciative before slinking away at a corner to talk on the phone while Hanamaki hovers around the patisserie entrance.

That’s when it happens.

“Takahiro?”

Hanamaki freezes and then slowly, he turns and sees, god forbid, his ex-girlfriend followed by a boy Hanamaki’s age, looking back at him curiously. Why is this happening, what’s going on WHY NOW—

They only broke up a few days ago after all this shouldn’t be allowed this should be  _illegal_ —

Hanamaki realizes he needs to say something in reply before he’s labeled the “idiot ex-boyfriend of my new girlfriend” by the boy behind her.

“A-Ayame,” Hanamaki stutters. Very smooth. How the hell did he even get a girlfriend in the first place? Ayame’s too good for him.

“It’s good to see you again,” Ayame says, smiling beautifully.

“Likewise,” Might as well settle for one-worded phrases lest he choke himself.

“How have you been?” A very harmless question.

Hanamaki wrings his fingers discreetly.

“Er, fine. You?”

Ayame looks relieved. “Doing okay,” she seems to notice that Hanamaki’s been fidgeting so she moves on. “Are you with someone?”

Another harmless question but Hanamaki’s mind fills with exclamation points.

“Er—”

“Hey, I’m done, are you…” Matsukawa suddenly comes in and Hanamaki gasps and turns.

“ _Issei!_ ” he involuntarily exclaims.

Matsukawa’s eyebrows knit in confusion, seeing Hanamaki’s almost funnily distraught expression and then sees the girl he’s apparently talking to, looking at them both curiously. A boy is behind her too, looking very out of place.

_Oh._

Matsukawa clears his throat.

“My call’s done, Hiro. Should I go in first?” Matsukawa says, braving the moment and enjoying the look of embarrassment on Hanamaki’s face.

The girl—Hanamaki’s ex-girlfriend? Matsukawa haven’t actually met her—gushes.

“Oh, oh it’s alright! We were just saying hi anyway,” she smiles. “Don’t let me stop you! Enjoy your evening! See you around, Takahiro.”

And just like that, they’re walking around them, the girl waving while the boy with her, whom Matsukawa presumes is the new boyfriend, waits patiently.

Hanamaki remains silent even when they’ve disappeared so Matsukawa herds him inside the store.

“Come on, Takahiro,” he says, tugging at Hanamaki’s coat sleeve.

Meanwhile, Hanamaki doesn’t know whether his head is spinning because he just saw Ayame with her new boyfriend or the fact that Matsukawa casually called him by his first name  _twice in a row_  and the first one was even a nickname. He can feel his pulse in his ears.

Matsukawa drags him along the patisserie line, Hanamaki taking in the familiar scents and bright lights and all he can feel is centralized on Matsukawa’s warm hand holding on to Hanamaki’s coat sleeve.

What the hell is this? He’s not even thinking of Ayame at this point and he was  _bitter_  about it this morning! He even broke an expensive glass bowl because of this nonsense.

Hanamaki doesn’t realize what’s going on until Matsukawa snaps his fingers in front of Hanamaki’s face to get his attention.

“Hey,” Matsukawa says, amused again. “You’re staring off into space again,”

“Oh,” Hanamaki says.

“Uhuh, anyway here,” Matsukawa pushes to him a red box smelling greatly of newly done cream puffs that Hanamaki doesn’t even need to open to see if it really  _is_  cream puffs.

Hanamaki takes the box numbly.

“Huh?”

Matsukawa chortles.

“Cream puffs? Your favorite food unless I’m mistaken and you’ve finally taken a liking to other sensible food choices?”

“But?? I owe you?”

Matsukawa rolls his eyes and flicks Hanamaki on the forehead.

“No, you don’t.”

When they walk out of the establishment, Hanamaki’s still staring at the box in his hands, his heart hammering.

“Issei, are you sure you…?”

Matsukawa slows down just a bit so they’re walking side by side and he sighs dramatically.

“DO I look like I’m joking? You’re holding it aren’t you? Really, Takahiro…”

Hanamaki smiles.  _Beams_  and when Matsukawa sees it, he bites back a smile himself.

“You’re really weird,” Matsukawa says. “You’re turning into Oikawa. Iwaizumi will kick your ass.”

Hanamaki pauses a bit right there.

Iwaizumi…? Oh right.  _Iwaizumi._  That’s who he was trying to remember earlier! Yeah. They’re good friends…regular customer. Right.

Yeah, Iwaizumi would definitely kick his ass.

Hanamaki snorts. “I’m not turning into some pretty boy menace. Iwaizumi has enough problems.”

 _And you’re yet a problem I need to solve._  Matsukawa smiles.

“You’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! TuT
> 
> holler @ me at crossbelladonna (twitter&tumblr)


End file.
